There are many different types of lamps that have a base adapted to be placed within a socket to provide electrical connections to lamps. The base and socket must be constructed to permit easy replacement of the lamp and yet securely hold the lamp. This may be particularly important in certain applications where vibration or movement of the lamp or lamp fixture could result in unintentional separation between the base of the lamp and the socket. Additionally, the electrical connections must remain secure.
In some applications where a multitude of contact pins are utilized, it is often difficult to align the contact pins to make the electrical connection necessary to operate the lamp. Often, the contact pins may become misaligned or bent due to their extension or projection from the base of the lamp, preventing their insertion into a socket. It may also be possible to insert the lamp base into a socket such that the contact pins are not placed within the correct hole, resulting in improper or non-operation of the lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,487 entitled “Waste Water Purification System With Complementary Interlocking Germicidal Lamp and Socket Construction” issuing to Sauska et al on Jun. 6, 1995, discloses an interlocking lamp and socket construction utilizing keyhole slots and contact pins having a contact disc attached thereto. Another connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,902 entitled “Purification Lamp Connector” issuing to Parovic on Oct. 21, 2003. Therein disclosed is a high voltage insulation plug having axial passageways, each containing an axially movable contact spring so configured that when the plug is rotated, protrusions are rotated under shoulders in the socket adjacent the passageways.
While these prior lamp connectors have proven beneficial in some applications, they do not provide a sufficiently secure connection in other applications. Additionally, there is little protection from bending the axially extending pins in prior connectors. The prior connectors also generally require a contact pin having a contact disc or hat in order to provide a secure connection. This often results in a contact pin that is expensive and difficult to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need for improved lamp base and socket construction that can securely hold the lamp and prevent damage to the pin contacts.